greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Lantern Central Power Battery
: Whatever light it contains, it is strong. It burns bright. - a Controller. History Origin The origin of the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery was unknown except that it resided on the planet Okaara in the distant past. Very few were aware of the location of this repository of the Orange Light of Avarice though the Maltusian renegade Krona kept notes in his laboratory of a great treasure that resided in the Vega System. The Central Power Battery would have remained undiscovered, however, its existence came to light to a thieves guild which included Larfleeze. After robbing Maltus, they uncovered Krona's map and fled both the Guardians of the Universe and their Manhunters in order to uncover this treasure. During this heist, the guild lost one of their number which reduced them to only three thieves. After arriving on Okaara and journeying into the Forbidden Forest of Weeds, they discovered the Orange Light of Avarice and its Central Power Battery. Immediately, they were overcome with greed and fought one another for possession of the artifact. At that moment, they lost another one of their number and the Oans had arrived in order to prevent the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery from being claimed. However, they were too late as the great power unleashed claimed the lives of both Guardians and Manhunters alike. It was revealed that only one could possess the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery which Larfleeze ultimately proved to be the victor. In order to contain the threat, the Guardians decided to form a pact with Larfleeze who was now also known as Agent Orange. In exchange for his confinement to the Vega System and a box his thieves had stolen, the Oans agreed to leave Agent Orange alone and to live in peace so long as he remained on Okaara. Larfleeze ultimately agreed and the pact remained hidden for thousands of years. The Guardians hid the true reason for their law that prevented entry into the Vega System by claiming that it was a treaty with both the Psions and the Spider Guild when in actual fact, it was to contain the power of the Orange Light of Avarice. Agent Orange remained with both his Central Power Battery and his Orange Lantern Corps where they hid for millennia as they were slowly forgotten. Despite this being the case, it was prophesized in the Book of Oa that a War of Light would emerge in the future with the Orange Lanterns being one of the many factions that erupted in that conflict. Agent Orange Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Oans cousin species known as the Controllers intended to forge a Lantern Corps of their own and harness a light from the Emotional Spectrum. They detected the presence of the Orange Light but were unaware of what emotion it represented. Gathering their number, they traveled to the planet Okaara in order to claim it. After travelling through the Forbidden Forest of Weeds, they uncovered a sanctuary and determined that the Central Power Battery resided within it. Deep inside, they uncovered the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery which contained the orange light. Just as a Controller claimed it, the Orange Lanterns burst out of the Battery and killed the Controllers as well as claiming their souls. Shortly afterwards, Agent Orange emerged and reclaimed his Power Battery for himself. Feeling that his pact was broken, Larfleeze demanded the surrender of the Guardians and was later besieged by their Green Lantern Corps. Despite their attack, the Orange Lanterns managed to overwhelm the invaders and allowed Larfleeze to examine Hal Jordan and his mysterious Power Ring. Later, during the skirmish between the two, Jordan attempted to deprive Agent Orange of his power by taking his Central Power Battery. At that moment, he was overwhelmed with greed and a voice told him to claim the Battery as his own. However, Larfleeze managed to quickly take it back as his connection to the Central Power Battery was as strong as the Guardians link to their own Green Lantern Central Power Battery. Later, Agent Orange used his Central Power Battery to absorb his Lantern Energy Constructs in order to empower him and increase his size but the Blue Lantern Power Ring managed to defeat Larfleeze. Despite this being the case, the Oans decided to once more form a pact with Agent Orange in order to contain him and he retained the use of his Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. The Blackest Night During The Blackest Night, the Black Lantern Corps emerged with numerous Black Lantern Power Rings entering into Larfleeze's Sanctuary and resurrecting the dead souls he had taken. This forced Agent Orange to flee his world until he encountered the Red Lantern Atrocitus who demanded the Orange Lantern to hand over his Central Power Battery. The two battled for the artifact whilst combating the Black Lanterns. Atrocitus managed to steal the Central Power Battery from Larfleeze but it was quickly reclaimed by Agent Orange who used it to knock the Red Lantern out. Agent Orange retained the relic when he joined forces with the other Lantern Corps to combat the mastermind of the Blackest Night. However, before they could depart to where the Black Lantern Central Power Battery was located, Larfleeze was consumed by greed and began making demands. This prompted both Atrocitus and Sinestro into considering killing Agent Orange and recruiting the next wielder of the Orange Light of Avarice though Sayd claimed that Larfleezes demands were simply a result of the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. His hunger was sated partly by Saint Walker's use of the Blue Light of Hope and Agent Orange was forcibly shoved into his own Central Power Battery in order to charge him to full capacity so that they would be ready to battle Nekron. He later journeyed to Coast City where he battled the Black Lanterns alongside his comrades. During that time, Ganthet activated a hidden function within the Power Rings which duplicated them and deputized local sentients into their respective Corps. Agent Orange attempted to take back the replica ring but it later recruited Lex Luthor into the Orange Lantern Corps. As the battle with Nekron continued, Luthor became overwhelmed with greed and he turned against his comrades as well as sought to claim the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery. He partly unleashed its power against the other Lantern Corps before he was eventually stopped. Notes *The most notable features concerning the Orange Power Battery is that (recently revealed in an interview with Geoff Johns) The Avarice Entity currently resides within the battery and speaks only to its wielder, enticing them to covet the battery more than anything else in existence. Currently in the possession of Larfleeze (aka Agent Orange), the Orange Power Battery is also the Central Power Battery. Where as all other known CPBs' are immense in size the orange battery is roughly the same size as the Green Lantern's portable batteries, allowing the owner to carry it with them wherever they go as the owners greed is such that they rarely, if ever let go of the lantern. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Orange_Lantern_Power_Battery Category:Central Power Battery Category:Items Category:Orange Lantern Corps